JealousyWill drive youMAD!
by DeanGirl2Y5
Summary: "Why does my heart cry feelings I can't fight?" He made a mistake that night. He was by her corner to fix it. Pairings: Mystery Man/OC/CM Punk. Song Used: El Tango de Roxanne from Moulin Rouge. Also, there's a link to a pic of her dress on my profile.


_Hello readers! I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories yet, but I have writer's block! But I did come up with this one! I thought of it while listening to _El Tango de Roxanne _from _Moulin Rouge. _Hope you enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. _Moulin Rouge _is owned by Baz Luhrman, the version of the song used was originally, in the movi__e__, was sung by Jacek Koman, Ewan McGregor, & Nicole Kidman. WWE owns the Superstars mentioned in this fic and are also owned by themselves._

* * *

><p><strong>Buenos Aires<br>**I spotted her standing on the corner, wearing a dark red dress that went to her calves and fit her quite nicely and a pair of black high heels. The dress split below her chest all the way to the ground. She sighed heavily. I could smell her perfume from where I was standing. It was different that night. I remembered when it had been strawberry. My friends had always told me to stay away from her. "She's a prostitute. She'll break your heart," was the reason they told me, but I never listened. They were never right anyway. The reason I was there that night was because I wanted to tell her something. I had practiced saying what I wanted to say in front of a mirror. Another reason I was there was because I needed to fix what I had broken.

_**We have a dance  
>in the brothels of Buenos Aires.<br>Tells the story  
>of the prostitute<br>and the man who falls in love  
>with her.<strong>_

Tears were streaming down her face from her warm blue eyes, and, in that moment, I realized that I was in love with her.

_**First, there is desire.**_

I then found myself thinking about the first time I saw her.

**/Flashback/  
>I was sitting in the bar, drinking a beer. One of my friends walked over to me, looked at the contents of my glass, sighed, and sat down on the stool next to me. This guy's name was Phil Brooks. I smirked at him and rolled my eyes as I took a drink of my beer. I could tell he was upset that I had started drinking. He called himself the "Straight-Edge Savior" and he tried to get alcoholics and junkies to quit drinking and snorting crack.<strong>

**I then felt someone poke me on my arm. I turned and was met by the blue eyes of another one of my friends. His name was John Cena. I let my smirk fall and glared at him. We pretended not to get along around people we didn't know, but we were really the best of friends around the people we did know.**

"**What do you want, Cena?" I asked him, annoyed that he had interrupted my time with my alcohol.**

"**See that girl over there?" John asked me, pointing at the table in the corner.**

**I looked and saw a girl with brunette-striped blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a pair of jean short-shorts, a black tank top, and black high heel boots. I nodded. "Yeah, I see her," I answered.**

"**She was checking you out, man."**

**I jerked my head toward John, shocked at what he said.**

"**Well, she _was _before, but now, I'm guessing that she's being shy since I caught her staring at you. I think you should go talk to her."**

"**Why don't you do it?" I asked.**

"**Because she wasn't looking at me. Besides, you know W would be pissed if he saw me talking to a potential girlfriend."**

**W was John's secret lover. No one knew who W was except John and myself. W always would get jealous of anyone who looked at John with a dreamy look on their face. The ones who did should have been thanking me since every time that happened, I held W back.**

**I sighed, took another sip of the alcohol, put my glass down, and walked toward her. As soon as I was close to her, she looked up, a look on her face that said she was scared of me. Her blue eyes were wide with fear. I smiled warmly as I asked her, "Is this seat taken?"**

**Her fear changed to shock. It seemed like no one asked her that before. She nodded dumbly and I sat in the seat across from her. Everyone else that was in the bar (besides Phil and John) glanced over at us and then went back to their conversations. The bartender, on the other hand, kept looking my way and sighed as he went back to drying the glass in his hand. When I looked back at the girl, she looked around at the people in the bar, a nervous look on her face.**

**I decided to introduce myself to her. I held out my hand and said, "Allow me to introduce myself." I told her what my name was. "What's yours?"**

**She blushed and whispered shyly, "Azrael Victoria. People sometimes call me Roxanne."**

**I cocked my head in confusion. "Why?"**

"**Because she's a prostitute," a male voice said to me. I looked up and saw the bartender standing next to the table. "We named her that after the song _Roxanne._"**

**I then heard a chair hit the ground. I looked around and saw Azrael standing up, glaring at the bartender. It was hard to believe that she was shy around me a minute ago.**

"**My parents died and my brother moved to the US. I had to find some way to earn money," she told him.**

**In that moment, I found myself desiring her more than anything else in the world.  
>End of Flashback/**

_**Then...passion!**_

The song that they named her after was playing in my mind, except there was a narration by an Argentinian. I knew why I heard the narration. I bet that she heard it as well every time she was standing on that corner.

**/Flashback/  
>We had been together for two weeks. We were sitting on the bed in my hotel room, watching <em>Moulin Rouge<em>. She had her head on my lap, her eyes locked on the screen while she caressed my right hand with hers and I smoothed out her hair with my left. We were on the scene where the song _El Tango de Roxanne _starts and Azrael started crying.**

**I looked down at her with a worried look on my face and asked, "What's wrong, Rae-Rae?" Rae-Rae was my nickname for her. She let me call her that the week before that moment, and I was the only one that did.**

**She kept her blue eyes locked on the screen and said, "That's the song they named me after." The tears were still running down my face.**

**I hated to see her cry, and I suddenly found myself leaning my face toward her lips. Before I knew it, she looked away from the movie and my lips connected with hers as the Argentinian said the word "passion." There was passion in that kiss, alright. We both wanted each other more than anything else in the world. I didn't even notice the salty tears that went down her face or the movie that went on as we kissed.  
>End of Flashback/**

_**Then...suspicion  
>Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal!<br>Where love is for the highest bidder,  
>There can be no trust.<br>Without trust,  
>there is no love!<br>Jealousy.  
>Yes, jealousy...<br>Will drive you...MAD!**_

That the first of many kisses we shared, but then, one night, she stopped coming to the bar. I went to go looking for her, but I couldn't find her. Eventually, I found her.

**/Flashback/  
>I was in my hotel room, watching <em>Moulin Rouge <em>by myself, sitting on my bed, and unconsciously moving my left hand like I was smoothing out someone's hair. I was at the scene where Christian and Satine were singing _Come What May_ when I heard the sound of someone groaning. I paused the movie and found out that it was coming from next door. That was Phil's room. I jumped out of bed, slipped my sneakers on, quietly opened the door, walked over to Phil's door, and pressed my ear against it.**

"**God, that was beautiful. He has no idea what he missed out on, did he?" a male voice asked. It was Phil's.**

**I quietly opened the door and saw Azrael sitting on a chair, naked and curled up in the fetal position, tears running down her face.**

**Just then, Phil walked over to her. Unlike Azrael, he was wearing a pair of jeans. He cupped her face in his hands and said, "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it too, _Roxanne."_**

**I slammed the door shut angrily, walked back over to my room, opened my door, and slammed it shut. I then heard a female voice say my name in the form of a question as I walked toward my bed.**

**It was Azrael.**

**I turned around, walked back to the door, punched it, and yelled, "Stay away from me, you fucking whore!"**

**She said my name. I could tell that she was crying.**

"**Don't say my name! Go! And don't come back!"**

**I then heard the clicking of heels go toward Phil's room, her voice scream, "Are you happy now, you son of a bitch?", his door slam, and the clicking of heels go passed my door and down the stairs.**

**I slid down my door and started crying as soon as I hit the floor.  
>End of Flashback/**

That was why I was there in the first place. Just that moment made me feel betrayed that the girl I fell in love with would go with him. I then started to walk toward her, making sure I stayed in the shadows as I began to sing along with the Argentinian.

"_**Roxanne,  
>You don't have to put on that red light,<br>Walk the streets for money  
>You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right.<br>Roxanne,  
>You don't have to wear that dress tonight.<br>Roxanne,  
>You don't have to sell your body to the night."<strong>_

She looked around her, trying to find the source of the voice as the tears kept running down her beautiful face.

I decided to keep going, this time following Christian's words and thinking of what I saw the moment of my mistake.

"_**His eyes upon your face.  
>His hand upon your hand.<br>His lips caress your skin.  
>It's more than I can stand."<strong>_

She started to sing along with me, recognizing the song. _(A/N: __**Mystery Male Character, **__**Azrael**__)_

"_**(Roxanne)  
>Why does my heart cry<br>(Roxanne)  
>feelings I can't fight?<br>You're free to leave me,  
>but just don't deceive me<br>and please believe me  
>when I say, I love you!"<strong>_

I then heard the conversation between Satine and the Duke, but, this time, Satine looked very much like Azrael and had Azrael's voice and the Duke looked very much like Phil and had Phil's voice. It felt like Christian was living through me even though he was a fictional character. I closed my eyes and watched the scene unfold before me.

"_When this production succeeds, you will no longer be a cancan dancer, but an actress," Phil said to Raea as he walked toward her. "I will make you...a star." He then motioned toward a box a servant was holding as he kissed her neck. The servant opened it and there was the necklace from the movie. Phil stopped kissing her neck._

_Azrael looked at the necklace and then back at Phil. He took it out of the box, placed it on her neck, and closed the clasp._

"_Accept it as a gift from this maharajah to his courtesan."_

_Azrael was breathing heavily. Her brunette-striped hair was in a bun like Satine's was at that point in the movie. She sighed. "And," she started, turning toward Phil, "and the ending?"_

"_Let Zidler keep his fairy-tale ending," Phil whispered in her ear._

I opened my eyes and started to sing again, keeping my eyes locked on the ground in front of me. Raea joined me again.

"_**(Roxanne)  
>Why does my heart cry<br>(Roxanne)  
>feelings I can't fight?<br>You're free to leave me,  
>but just don't deceive me<br>and please believe me  
>when I say,<br>I love you!"**_

I looked at her directly in her blue eyes after the last word. She then started to sing by herself, knowing what to do next.

_**"Come what  
>may...<br>I will love you  
>'till my dying...<br>day."**_

I smiled at her even though I knew she couldn't see me. At that moment, I felt like the penniless sitar player that was mentioned in the pitch for _Spectacular Spectacular. _Phil was the maharajah. Azrael was the courtesan. I was standing in the shadow closest to her.

I wasn't sure what to do, but it seemed like my arm did because I reached out my hand and took her hand. She looked down at her hand and saw it entwined with my own. She then started to walk toward me as I heard the violins crescendo and Christian and the Argentinian began to sing again while Azrael and I joined them.

_**(Roxanne)  
><strong>__**Why does my heart cry  
>feelings I can't fight?<br>**__**(Roxanne)  
><strong>__**Why does my heart cry**__**  
>You don't have to put on that red light<br>**__**feelings I can't fight?**__**  
><span>Roxanne<span>  
><span>(Roxanne)<span>  
><span>(Roxanne<span>**__**)**_

As soon as she sang the last Roxanne, she pulled me out of the shadows, the tears no longer going down her face. I wrapped my other arm around her and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry, Rae-Rae. I was—," I started, but she put her finger on my lips.

"I know," she told me. She ran her hand through my short brunette hair and laid her head on my chest. "He told me to hurt you because he wanted me for himself. He knew that you would be in your room watching _Moulin Rouge. _I was sitting on the chair the whole time, but he told me to sit there naked like we just finished having sex."

I smiled down at her and ran my fingers through her soft brunette-striped blond hair. I wanted to laugh about how close she had been to becoming Phil's, but I didn't.

She stopped running her hand through my hair and hugged me. "Every night before that night, I sang that song, hoping that you would hear me and know that I still loved you, but he heard instead and started to threaten me by saying that if I hurt you a lot, he and I would be together forever. I didn't want that. I especially didn't want to hurt you at all. When you yelled at me that night..." She stopped and started crying in my chest.

I then realized that I hurt her when I called her that name. In my heart, I swore that I would never call her it ever again. "Come what may," I whispered, putting my hand underneath her chin and bringing it up so that she could look me in my eyes, "I will love you 'till my dying day." Her tears were still falling as I finished, but she was smiling. I moved my hand from her hair and wiped the tears from her eyes.

I let go of her chin with my other hand, trusting her not to look away from me again. I then found my lips moving closer to hers, just like every night since our first kiss. She also moved her lips closer to mine. A few minutes later, they met and we kissed passionately. A while later, we reluctantly pulled away. I held her face in my hands as she smirked at me.

"What am I going to do with you, Randy Orton?" she asked me.

I smirked at her. "What about taking me home?" I asked.

She nodded happily. "How wonderful life is," she told me.

"Now you're in the world," we said together. We then laughed as we walked back to my hotel room.

* * *

><p><em>Surprised? Or not really? Please tell me whether you were or not.<br>_

_Lots of love,_

_Ally aka LegendKillerlover4ever_


End file.
